


The power of voices

by SpaceMalarkey



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMalarkey/pseuds/SpaceMalarkey
Summary: There is an echo of a voice deep in his memory. A voice telling him to have faith in himself, to be strong and never let anyone silence him. He finds it ironic that what little he remembers of his past life is how silent he was.





	The power of voices

**Author's Note:**

> Kitsune, Maia, Mary, Sticky, River, Taufee (Have I forgotten anyone?) from the discord server, thanks for sticking with my ramblings and also for feeding more scenarios into them.  
> Have a fic.

There is an echo of a voice deep in his memory. A voice telling him to have faith in himself, to be strong and never let anyone silence him. He finds it ironic that what little he remembers of his past life is how silent he was. How loud everyone else was. They still are, but he is relearning to use his voice properly. It’s hard sometimes, when everyone is talking over him like his words don’t matter. It’s hard when he is being talked over and ignored by loud people, only for the loud people to be angry with him for not speaking up. He did, he is speaking up, but everyone has a better grasp at this voice thing than he does. 

Frustration turns to anger, and anger becomes explosive. The first time he feels his voice change, they are all in danger. They are in his Hyrule and they are discussing how to take down a strangely active and hostile guardian. They all knew that the machines were dangerous and capable of great damage, but none of them know as intimately as Wild does. The guardian had walked across the field with great speed and shot down a few offending bokoblins in a terrifying show of death and fire. The group of heroes had taken refuge behind the tree line and every single one of them were ignoring the fact that this was Wild’s territory. 

Wild’s Hyrule. 

Wild’s murderer. 

Anger like nothing he had felt before was bubbling in him. How dare they ignore him? How dare they talk over him in a time like this? The frustration from several weeks was boiling in him as he opened his mouth and out came a loud and deafening voice.  
“Shut up” he could hear himself yell, before silence ruled the forest once more. Before that red seeking light hit his left cheek. Before he turned violently and in an instant, shot an ancient arrow through the guardians single eye, killing it immediately. Wild could feel the anger burn as he turned to glare harshly at his companions. There was a small moment of satisfaction as their faces lit up in recognition. The moment he knew that they all realised what exactly he had killed. But the anger was still there, and his throat demanded he use his voice like before. 

“That’s how you kill a guardian,” he heard himself angrily hissing. “Next time, you fucking listen.” 

The second time his voice changed, it happened in a completely different situation. Weeks had passed since his outburst, and everyone had apologised to him separately for ignoring him and talking over him. He understood, he really did. His voice is weak and soft, barely heard on the best days. The gang had settled down for the night, but none of them were particularity tired. Someone, he thinks it was Hyrule, suggested they tell scary stories to set the mood. Everyone had taken their turn telling a scary story, until Time cleared his throat and began telling them about the well in Kakariko. The scariest stories, he told them, are the true ones. Everyone was transfixed on Time as he spoke. His voice deep and quiet. Naturally everyone, including Wild, failed to notice Wind sneaking behind the log that he, Legend and Sky were seated at. He failed to notice the smaller hands slowly moving towards his sides. What Wild didn’t fail at, was screaming the loudest he had in his entire life as a pair of hands grabbed his ticklish sides when Time’s story reached a particularly intense part. 

Everyone startled at his scream and jumped to their feet, weapons drawn at a now laughing Wind. As soon as Wild realised what had happened, he opened his mouth to yell. What came out as a high voice, higher than his normal subdued one as he shrieked hysterically.  
“What the hell, Wind?”  
“You should have seen your face!” Wind giggled in response, making Wild even more worked up. His voice rang through the clearing.  
“What’s wrong with you?!”  
The rest of the heroes slowly sheathed their weapons, and Time gave Wind a disappointed glare that had the young sailor stifle his giggles. He even had the decency to look ashamed once he saw Wild holding a hand to his chest and trying to get his breathing under control. The second he made sure Wild was alright, however, he was back to making fun of his reaction and teasing him. Wild got him back by sprinkling sand in his mashed potatoes. Before the pranking could escalate to a full on prank war, Time had the two sit down in front of each other and apologise like they were his children or something. Time is strange, Wild thinks, but he really doesn’t mind. Having a dad like Time felt comfortable. 

Wild didn’t see himself as someone with authority. He never had, despite how much training he supposedly had as a knight. No matter his status as the youngest royal guard in the history of Hyrule. No matter how much adoration he saw in the eyes of the people he had saved in his own lands. Wild saw himself at the bottom of the order when it came to the authority in the group he was travelling with. Which made it all the more real to him just how much they were willing to listen to him and follow his orders when they arrived at Lon Lon Ranch and Malon’s water broke. 

Wild had never seen Time so scared or so panicked before. The oldest of them was pale and didn’t know how to act. He was still, frozen to the spot in terror as his wife whimpered in pain. The rest weren’t any better. All of them looked to be panicking, some even ran around trying to find any books or scrolls about childbirth. Others were reacting like Time, standing completely still and asking themselves what they were going to do. 

That won’t do. 

Later, Wild would revisit this moment and wonder where his anxiety had vanished to. As it stood now, however, he was seemingly the only one who had assisted in delivering children before. He knew exactly what to do, and he refused to let any of them mess this up. Two important lives were on the line, after all.

His voice changed yet again, but this time it felt more natural. Like he was exactly where destiny herself had placed him. 

“Time” Wild heard himself say, softly yet firmly. In a tone of voice that had the heroes who were running in circles halt their movement. Time tore his eyes away from his wife to stare at him. As their eyes met, Time’s expression changed. He was listening. 

“I need you to calm down. Everything will be fine. Breathe,” Wild commanded, voice still soft but eyes hard as steel. His body language was calm and unconcerned, however. Something that promised that the words spoken were true and absolute. 

Time nodded, and Wild turned to the others.  
“I need clean towels, or sheets, or clothing. As long as its clean and can be used to wrap and protect the baby. I need warm water and soap, a pair of scissors or a knife, and some string. I need it quickly, but do not run or panic. If any of you cause more stress for Malon, so help me I will resurrect the calamity myself and unleash it on your heads.” 

With orders given, and Wild was pleased to say they were followed to the letter, he turned to Time.  
“I need to know if you’re ok staying with her, or if this is too hard for you to do. If you can’t stay calm for her during labor, then I can’t have you here with us. Is that clear?”  
Time’s eyes refocused with a new determined light in them, and Wild already knew his answer. Time would never abandon his wife for anything. He would stay with her through it all, good and bad. Wild smiled. “Good man. Let’s get to work.” 

There is power in voices. The power to command, the power to soothe. The power to manipulate. The most powerful voice of all, Wild had come to realise over several years of doing this, was the first cries of life. In his arms he held a small baby girl, healthy, red, and crying. The power of her voice soothed her parents, calmed her father and brought such relief to her mother. Brought such pure happiness and joy to them both. 

Wild never got tired of witnessing this miracle of life. No matter the tragedies, no matter the suffering, there was hope in a newborn’s cries. The hope life brings, carrying with it the memories of the people before them. 

He gently handed the baby girl to Time, watching as the older hero, who he had always seen as somewhat of a brute, hold his daughter with such care and love. He watches as Time gently coos at this new precious life, soothing the baby’s cries with a gentle voice. Watches as the older hero leans down next to his wife to hand her the bundle of their legacy.  
Wild had never seen Time look as soft and vulnerable as he did then, and he was grateful he was allowed to witness it. That he was trusted enough to be allowed to see this side of the person he had come to regard as his leader. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he stood up, wiping his hands on the spare towels as he moved to open the door. The others all piled up on the other side and stared at him with wide eyes. A quick glance to Time and Malon was all it took to make sure it was ok for the rest to come greet the newcomer. He opened the door and watched as the other heroes quietly and calmly made their way over to the bed. Wild watched as Wind leaned close to look at the baby before his voice reached his ears, soft as feathers.  
“Grandma says Aryll was this small too, but I don’t remember if she was.” 

Malon chuckled before telling the small hero that babies are often this small, that they grow quickly so you would have to spend as much time with them when they were small so you didn’t miss it. 

Twilight looked so relieved, but he didn’t say anything. He was smiling though, and Wild knows it’s because he is scared to let his voice tremble in the presence of the others. Gently he rests his hand on Time’s shoulder, slightly perking up as his mentor and ancestor smiles up at him with joy. Twilight smiled back, happy and content to know that all three of his precious people were unharmed. 

Legend and Warriors were leaning on one another, crying happily.  
“She’s so beautiful,” Warriors sniffled, Legend nodded frantically before brushing his sleeve against his face.  
“I’m just relieved they are ok,” he mutters, trying to hide his softer side. 

Sky looked slightly panicked as Malon held up her newborn for him to inspect. He held his hands out in front of him, his face filled with worry. Then, the baby grabbed onto his finger and all of that melts away.  
“Oh,” he breathed, voice filled with the incredible awe and raw power of being trusted by something so fragile. Sky had always been chosen by beings of grandeur, and this time was no different. 

Hyrule stood off to the side, smiling widely at the couple and their new arrival. His voice is filled with feeling as he congratulated them and wished the baby a happy birthday and a long, loving life. His voice trembled slightly, reciting a small blessing for the child. His voice brought a small change in the air, something born out of respect and a promise of protection. Old magic. 

Four though. Four stood close to the couple, staring at the tiny girl in Malon’s arms. He had been quiet, drinking in every detail he could of this precious new life. Finally, after several long moments, he leaned in closer and gently moved a hand over to touch the clothing surrounding the small hylian, right over her chest. Then he spoke.  
“I am going to spoil you rotten,” he declared to the great amusement of her parents. The way he uttered it like it’s the pure truth promised he will do just that. Four has a way of using his voice for truth, and truth only. If he says he will do something, nothing in this world or any other world may stop him. 

Wild let them visit for a few more moments before ushering them all out in the same commanding voice he had used earlier that day. The fact that they all listened to him immediately surprised him. He didn’t think they would let him order them around like this. Then again, he did just show them that he knew exactly what he was doing and that he could be trusted with the life of an infant. They all left the room and Wild turned to the happy couple before exiting as well, meaning to leave the two of them alone to rest, but Malon’s voice stopped him. It was soft and tired, but she was easily heard to someone like Wild who spent so much of his remembered life listening for anything and everything.  
“Dear, come here for a bit?” she beckoned him closer.  
Wild nodded silently, voice forgotten in surprise, and moved over to the bed.  
Time grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him fiercely.  
“Thank you” he muttered softly. “If you hadn’t been here…” he choked the rest of the sentence off, taking a deep, shuddering breath.  
“Thank you” Time repeated, and his voice reflects the words perfectly. This legendary hero bowing to him, lowering himself in the dirt in front of Wild, all because of the raw power of a baby’s voice. Such a tiny sound, breaking down the mighty mountains.  
Wild hugged him back, finally finding his voice again. 

“No,” he whispered softly. “Thank you for trusting me with them.” 

He stood back and knelt down next to Malon, speaking the sacred words he always did after helping with the birth of a child. A blessing, similar to the customs of the Hero of Hyrule if the earlier interaction was anything to go by. 

“May she grow up to be as strong as her mother, and as steadfast as her father. May she live long, gifted all that life has to offer. May she find peace in this world, and one day bear children of her own, just as strong and just as proud as her parents.”  


Voices carry with them intent, carry with them feelings of their owner. In that moment, Wild spoke as true and as filled with conviction as he did when swearing his life to his princess. One of the few moments from his previous life he remembered with perfect clarity. The greatest power his voice carried. 

He knew it was accepted when the noises of the child in Malon’s arms quieted. When the child was soothed to sleep by his promises and his sincerity. He knew that in that moment, the blessing had taken hold, and the power of his voice had reached this new soul.  
This precious miracle.


End file.
